Nagakura Shinpachi
Nagakura Shinpachi '''is Captain of the Second Division in the Shinsengumi. Personality Unless the situation calls for suspicion or hostility, Nagakura maintains an open mind and an amiable attitude. He is mistrustful of strangers, but once developed, his friendship is of an enduring kind, and he views his superiors more as family than as commanding officers. However, his own ideals are more important to him than any one person or group. If he is forced to fight for a cause in which he does not believe, he will distance himself from that cause even if it means severing ties with former friends. Nagakura is notoriously oblivious to subtleties, and requires an overt declaration of the facts and sometimes tangible proof before he can understand certain situations, e.g. that Chizuru is female. However, despite his lack of observational skills, his obstinacy, and his tendency to rush into problems headfirst, he is not blindly optimistic. Nagakura is as vulnerable to doubt and depression as anyone else, but in the event that his confidence should falter, he will still try to maintain a bold and cheerful exterior to keep his comrades' spirits high. When drunk, Nagakura becomes extremely emotional and prone to violent mood swings, although he appears no more or less hotheaded than he is when sober. Unlike Heisuke, he goes to Shimabara for the female company as well as the wine, and has a serious weakness for girls in general. However, he does not have a good memory for their faces, as his focus is usually elsewhere. Background Nagakura was born into a samurai family, but has never been interested in titles. He wanted to discover the meaning of being a samurai instead of reaping the benefits of a luxurious life without earning it first, so he departed to find his own way in the world. At some point, he ended up at the Shieikan, where he met the other future Shinsengumi officers. In the games Nagakura is a protagonist. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Nagakura is first encountered during Chizuru's introduction to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers. Despite engaging in his usual friendly banter with Harada and Heisuke, he is among the more vocal supporters for Chizuru's execution. Escape or Explanation Choice If the player chooses to try and explain the situation, Nagakura appears again, stating that Chizuru is brave for calling for her captors. He is the most shocked and flustered by the revelation of her true gender, insisting that "girls aren't supposed to wear pants". Chizuru's Story Following the revelation that Chizuru is a girl, Nagakura initially demands proof. When Harada volunteers to strip her down to settle the question, Kondou intervenes. Following this, Nagakura admits that if she really is female, killing her feels wrong. After it is agreed she will stay with the Shinsengumi, he comments that they will have to be nicer now that they know she is female. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru explores the compound, she finds Nagakura and Harada sneaking towards the entrance, and asks to come with them. When Harada reacts neutrally, Nagakura expresses dismay that he would consider bringing Chizuru along, and reminds him that neither of them can give her permission to leave the compound anyway. When Chizuru asks where they are going, Harada tells her that they are on their way to Shimabara, causing Nagakura to marvel at his honesty. Chizuru briefly inquires about Nagakura's intentions, and when she does not receive a conclusive response, expresses concern about the timing of their excursion instead. Nagakura responds that because of the patrol schedule, they cannot have their fun at night "like normal people". Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama's route In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Nagakura Shinpachi/HakuMyu'' Nagakura is portrayed by Miyazaki Shuuto in HakuMyu Saito-hen through Toudou-hen; and by Ino Hiroki in HakuMyu Reimeiroku, HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan, and HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article: Nagakura Shinpachi/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Nagakura Shinpachi/Gallery Quotes * "You son of a bitch… I thought we were friends!" (Chapter 1, to Harada) * "A man should always be ready to face death. You should make your peace with yours." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "To hell with how appropriate it is! A man's gotta live! We're gonna party whenever we feel like it!" (Chaper 1, to Chizuru) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Unlocalized routes Category:Protagonists Category:Shinsengumi